


It's nothing

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Hiatus fic, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec, Izzy's whip, LGBT, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fight/makeup, upset Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec is injured yet again and he and Magnus argue about Alec's duty.Tumblr promptFight and makeup





	It's nothing

The entire back alley was chaos.   
Magnus sent a fire ball through the endarkened creature that was fighting to end his life.  
Alec was pressed into him, back to back, taking other endarkened down with his arrows.  
Jace and Clary were slashing and cutting their way while Izzy spun on the spot slicing them through with her whip. 

There was no sound except the grunting and panting of his friends, the clanging of weapons and the distant traffic.  
Magnus wondered if the endarkened creatures where made by Lilith. They had the air of terrible evil about them.

Izzy was thrown to the ground at his feet and Magnus hauled her up in a flash.

"You good?" He asked her 

"Fine." She said and she swiped her bleeding hand on her jeans. She snatched her whip back up and returned to the fight in a whirl of raven hair.

Magnus himself threw a blow to the creature closet with his elbow before he blasted it to bits.  
Izzy swung past and her whip cracked loudly in the alley as she took on another demon.

The air was suddenly filled with dual cries of agony. Jace fell forward onto the wet ground and Magnus' stomach dropped. He was suddenly aware that he didn't feel the constant pressure of Alec protecting his back. 

"No." Magnus gasped and he turned on his heel to see Alec on the ground too.

"Alec?" Jace called out in agony and Magnus' stomach dropped, his heart clenching painfully.

Alec was getting up now, he crouched on his haunches and Magnus dropped a hand quicky on his shoulder as his parabatai scrambled over calling for him again. Magnus knew he needed to check for Alec's injuries but his mind was flooded with memories of Alec choking on his own blood while an arrow protruded from his chest.

"Is Alec hit?" Clary yelled as she struggled with one of the creatures.

"I'm...alright..." Alec said and Magnus knew he wasn't because Alec wasn't getting up. His hands both clutched his stomach 

"Alec? Alec, oh god." Jace said springing into action as he grabbed at his brother. Magnus was shaking. Not again. Not again.

He saw Jace rip Alec's sleeve up and he drew iratzes on Alec's skin. 

"Magnus he needs you." Jace said urgently then and Magnus came back out of his head.

With a powerful blast of devastating anger Magnus blew the Alley to bits and took out all the endarkened at once. Clary and Izzy both fell but remained uninjured.

Magnus dropped down beside Jace who was holding Alec with bloody hands.

"Alexander." Magnus rushed "did they slash you?"

"N...no." Alec winced

Magnus gently removed Alec's hands and to his horror saw the laceration. If looked like someone had tried to gut him.

"It was the...whip" Alec mumbled and he jolted as Magnus sent a surge of magic right into his gut.

"Whip?" Izzy said loudly as she got closer "Alec was that my whip?"

Alec looked less pained now as Magnus healed him "it was an accident, Isabelle."

Izzy looked devastated, "Alec, I'm so sorry."

Magnus finished healing Alec and he and Jace pulled Alec gently to his feet.

"Izzy, it's not your fault. We're shadowhunters, it comes with the job. It's nothing."

 

Magnus portalled himself and Alec home after a quick visit to the institute.

"Well that's another shirt ruined." Alec noted as he stripped the ruined one off and tossed it away. Magnus looked at Alec's bare torso. It had a red swollen line but other than that Alec seemed as good as new.

"Are you okay? You're quiet." Alec asked tentatively as Magnus had just downed a quarter of a bottle of whiskey straight from the bottle.

Magnus slammed the bottle down onto the silver tray and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Magnus?" Alec asked gently

"It's nothing." Magnus said "it's nothing!" He yelled loudly, his glamour slipped away in anger "that's what you said "it's nothing!"... Alexander!"

Alec opened and closed his mouth, he looked confused bordering on upset

"I can't do this!" Magus shouted in frustration 

"What?" Alec shouted back. He'd found his voice.

"This! You!" Magnus yelled and Alec looked shattered.

"You almost died. I held you in my arms and you were bleeding out not a month ago, and you literally went to fucking hell and back to get my magic for me, putting your life on the line again, and tonight it happened again. You're there on the ground, bleeding and...and I can't breathe!"

Magnus wasn't joking, he couldn't breathe. He was panting and panicking at these torturous memories of the love of his life dying again and again.

"I can't.... I can't..." He repeated as he struggled to calm himself. Flashes of grief, losing Alec flashing in his mind.

Alec was there then. His arms sliding over his own. "Hey, calm down. It's okay, it's all okay." He said gently 

Magnus threw him off and rounded on him  
"You said 'its nothing', Alexander, oh my god it's nothing! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to keep seeing you like that? You're always in danger and I can't keep you safe." Angry tears dropped from the corner of his eye.

"I got clipped by my sister's whip." Alec said trying to remain calm "accidents happen. It wasn't even a demonic wound. I'm a shadowhunter, it's my job. You know this."

"Clipped!?" Magnus shouted 

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Okay I'm sorry! I can't stay behind my desk and let my family and friends fight for me. That's not who I am! I'm never going to let others risk their lives while I'm not willing to. Magnus, I don't know what to say to you. Tell me what you want me to say?"

Magnus wiped his eyes and sighed 

"I want you to realise how much I love you." He said in a broken tone.

Alec literally choked on his reply and then calmed his voice. "I know. It's as much as I love you. I know it."

"You can't know that or you'd know that I can't live without you." He echoed the words Alec said to him those months ago. "I know it. I wouldn't survive it."

Alec looked devastated "Magnus. Don't. Please don't say that."

Magnus dropped down into the chair.  
"In all my years it's the inevitable. You live forever... you see loved ones die. I knew from the moment I had you that I would have to face up to it. But seeing it first hand, feeling it. I don't think I can physically survive it. I love you more than life itself. The moons and stars. I've never loved anything or anyone like I love you and I'm so scared."

Alec dropped onto his knees in front of him. He was crying silently now. "I'm sorry. I am sorry, I know it was hard seeing me hurt again but I also know that you know it's my destiny. It's my calling from the angel to protect and serve. I can't stop."

Magnus nodded sadly and he placed his hands on Alec's bare shoulders. 

"Don't ever talk about not surviving without me. I can't bare to even imagine a world without you." Alec dropped his head into his lap and Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's dark locks.

"I love you so much." Alec's muffled voice said and Magnus pulled him up.

He cupped Alec's beautiful face in his hands. "I love you. I love you, shadowhunter."

They leaned in and kissed, long and slow, ending with their heads resting against the other. 

"Are you still in pain?" Magnus asked carefully

Alec shook his head a little then said "just a bit swollen. Thank you for fixing me up."

"Will you take me to bed then?" Magnus asked. "I think I just need you right now."

Alec nodded and pulled him up from the chair.  
He threw this arms around Magnus' neck and and brought their lips together. 

Magnus gripped the skin on Alec's lower back and a groan escaped him when Alec deepened the kiss. 

He savoured the taste of Alec on his tongue. The stress of the night turning into unrelenting passion and need.

"I need you..." He gasped as Alec attacked his throat

"You have me." Alec promised as he began pushing Magnus backwards towards the bedroom.


End file.
